


Contact

by AjSpammin



Series: Ghost!Lance Au [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue's psychic plane, Gen, I can't think of anymore tags, I lied Shiro appeared, Langst, RIP, allura and lance are the only ones that actually appear, ghost lance au, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjSpammin/pseuds/AjSpammin
Summary: Allura stood not too far from him, hands covering her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the Cuban. Her entire body was shaking silently as she stared at her deceased paladin, her mind racing with thoughts. She didn't react to his movement until he was right in front of her and seeing him up close made her heart hammer in her chest. Reaching a shaky hand out, feeling his chest beneath her fingers, pulled a broken sob from the princess and in moments, she was embracing the young paladin. Lance's arms quickly snaked around the Altean's waist and he held her close, eyes squeezing shut.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna post these on here and on tumblr so people can read it on either site

"Good morning, Blue."

Allura's voice had startled not only Lance, but also the Blue Lion, the two having been in a deep conversation. He had gone to her only a few vargas ago, his mind racing with thoughts of what exactly was going to happen in the future. Was he going to be stuck on the castle? Be forced to haunt his friends? His family? Would he finally be allowed to pass on once they reach Earth once again? Normally he had been able to ignore the thoughts, but he had been sitting in the kitchen as Hunk cooked when the Yellow Paladin began to murmur to himself about the future and he just needed to get his thoughts off his chest, he needed to talk about it. So, naturally, he went to Blue. He was always able to talk to her and even though it was possible to speak to the other lions now, Blue was his. She would always be his lion, so of course he would go to her over one of the other lions.

"I was hoping we could talk?" Allura's voice was hopeful as she approached the lion, multicolored eyes staring up at Blue. A questioning purr rumbled through Lance's mind and he let out a soft sigh before smiling softly, standing up.

"She's your paladin now, too, Blue." The lion let out a sound that sounded almost like a huff and a laugh forced its way from Lance's lips. When he had started to leave as Blue lowered her head to let Allura in through her large maw, Blue's voice stopped him. 

' **Stay. Just this once.** '

He simply stood in front of the entrance, unaware of Allura entering and shuddering when she walked through him. The princess had shuddered as well, brows furrowed as she let out a soft huff of air. Looking at the Altean, Lance was silent for a moment before sighing and simply nodding. Blue seemed to let out a pleased purr and he sighed, moving to stand behind the pilot's seat once Allura had sat down. The princess sat there silently for a moment before she let out a soft sigh of her own, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Things have been...slow lately." She started, head tilting back slightly. If she could see him, her eyes would have met Lance's as he stared down at her from over the seat. He was simply listening, not saying anything to Blue nor himself. "The others...they're still distant. I can understand why, after all, I've been distant myself.." Her voice sounded strained for a moment before she cleared her throat and tilted her head forward once more. "It's been difficult, none of us can talk about it, the others rarely want to go to their lions' hangers anymore because they're scared, Coran is the only one that is ever able to lighten the mood and even then, his smiles seemed so...so forced and seeing him like that...it hurts, Blue.." Allura's voice wavered slightly and Lance felt a pain in his heart. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and noticed her jump slightly, eyes staring forward before flickering towards her shoulder. When she saw nothing, a defeated sigh left her.

"He's here, isn't he..?"

Blue's concern rumbled through Lance's mind and by the look on the princess's face, her's as well. Lance simply nodded before the lion let herself confirm Allura's suspicions. A pained look flickered through the new paladin's eyes, head tilting down so she was staring at her lap. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and Lance's chest felt heavy as he moved to crouch beside the chair. He got one look at her face and his stomach dropped.

Multicolored eyes were filled with tears as they dropped, hitting the back of her clenched fists. Allura's jaw was clenched as she stared at her hands, seemingly trying to gather up the courage to calm herself.

The Blue Paladin stood once more, eyes darting around the cockpit before he sighed softly. His head tilted back slightly, blue eyes staring at the roof of Blue's control room, silent for a long moment before he looked to Allura once more.

"Is there a way for me to talk to her?" The question pulled a soft hum-like noise from Blue as the lion thought for a moment.

' **Possibly, but I'm not sure if it will work.** '

"Let me try." His voice had hardened and Blue let out a concerned sound before she gave in. Blue had been silent for a moment before letting herself speak once more.

' **Close your eyes, my paladins, and focus.** '

Lance paused at the plural of 'paladins' before he noticed Allura hesitantly closing her eyes with a murmur of 'What's going on?'. He took in a deep breath before letting himself relax, blue orbs slipping shut. The area around them seemed to relax as silence fell over the cockpit, the two Blue Paladins letting themselves focus. An odd feeling fell over them as they sat/stood there silently, a warmth surrounding their bodies. Lance felt like the silence was getting to be too much when a familiar sound met his ears.

Water.

Lance hadn't even waited for Blue's approval for him to open his eyes, blue orbs snapping open as he stared at the area around them. It had a deep blue tint, looking similar to the space that was always surrounding them. His eyes darted down to see the ground wasn't actually solid. He was standing on water.

_He was standing on water._

A broken, breathy laugh left him as he raised a hand to his head, staring silently as he watched the waves move beneath his feet, the surface not breaking despite his weight on it. He turned his head slightly to see Blue's large form sitting not too far from him, yellow orbs glowing in the dark area. He had parted his lips when the lion turned her head slightly, staring at something behind him. He hesitated before slowly turning, eyes widening slightly.

Allura stood not too far from him, hands covering her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the Cuban. Her entire body was shaking silently as she stared at her deceased paladin, her mind racing with thoughts. She didn't react to his movement until he was right in front of her and seeing him up close made her heart hammer in her chest. Reaching a shaky hand out, feeling his chest beneath her fingers, pulled a broken sob from the princess and in moments, she was embracing the young paladin. Lance's arms quickly snaked around the Altean's waist and he held her close, eyes squeezing shut.

" _Lance_." Allura sobbed out, arms tightening around the taller male. The deceased paladin raised a hand to the back of her head, holding her head in place as he hugged her close.

"Allura.." He murmured, other hand moving to rub her back gently as he let the princess cry. He wasn't quite sure how long they stood there, but Blue's concerned purr brought the two apart. They looked at their lion to find her simply staring at them before looking at each other. Lance raised his hand and gently wiped Allura's tears away with his sleeve, offering her a soft smile. "It's been a while.." He tried to keep the mood light and it pulled a strained chuckle from the princess. She raised a hand to rub her eyes, a shaky breath leaving her before she returned her paladin's smile.

"It...It has." Her voice was quiet, only just loud enough for Lance to hear. The brunette's eyes softened and he moved a hand to gently take hold of Allura's squeezing it gently. She seemed to hesitate before squeezing his hand back, her old tight as she lifted their hands to press them close to her chest, her free hand covering them. "We miss you.." Lance smiled softly, raising his free hand to gently cup her cheek, watching her lean into his touch slightly. It warmed his heart to see she still let him comfort her like this despite him passing away.

"I know, but...I'm always here, Allura." He ran his thumb across her cheek gently, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "I know everything that's been happening and...and I was wondering if you could pass on a message to the others for me?" His voice grew quiet as he stared at Allura with a nervous glint in his eyes. The new paladin was silent for a moment before she nodded slightly and gave him a smile of her own.

"Of course, Lance." Her willingness warmed his heart and he paused for a long moment, silently staring at her before tightening his hold on her hand gently before releasing it. Allura seemed to hesitate as his hand began to slip from her own, her hands following his before releasing it. The paladin took a step back from Allura and looked to the ground, contemplating what to say first. Nodding slightly once he had his thoughts organized, he began to pace as he spoke.

"First of all, Hunk." He looked at the princess to find her staring intently at him, so he took that as his cue to continue. "I love him, I really do, he was-  _is_  my best friend and I hate seeing him like this. He's constantly either cooking or working on something in the castle. I know he's trying to cope with my death, but...he's exhausting himself. He's going to work himself to the bone and I can't see him like that, I worry about him so much. I just wish he would try to sleep more, maybe spend time with Yellow. I know...I know that he might be scared to at first, but tell him I...I promise I'm getting better. I'm getting better, I'm accepting what's happened and...and I know it might be hard, but he does, too. He has Pidge, he has Keith, Shiro, you, Coran...He's not alone. He has friends...he has a family around him that will help him through this."

Lance had stopped for a moment, shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to contain the emotions that were trying to flood from. At the feeling of a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked at Allura to see her looking at him with a concerned glint in her eyes. He offered a shaky smile and nodded, watching her step back before he began to pace once more.

"Pidge...god, Pidgey.." His fists clenched and he raised a hand to his face, pressing the heel of his palm into his eye as he held back the tears that threatened to fall at the thought of the paladin he viewed as a little sister. He heard Allura step towards him and raised his free hand. "I'm..I'm fine." He shook his head and took in a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "She's been acting just like Hunk has. She's constantly working, she never takes a break. She goes to Green's hanger, but is tense almost the whole time as if she is expecting something. Tell her...tell her I said to take care of herself more. She's rarely sleeping and she looks so much...frailer than she did before, I'm worried about her. She knows Shiro views her as family, so she still has him as well as the others. I may not be there anymore, but she still has family with her. I'm still there, maybe not physically, but I'm there. I care about her. I love her, she's like a sister to me and I just want her to be okay."

Lance had stopped pacing long ago, completely unaware of the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks as he talked about his teammates. He felt Allura take his hand and squeezed her's back, letting her keep hold of his this time. He took a deep breath before letting himself continue.

"Mullet- er- Keith." His laugh was slightly forced and he felt the princess squeeze his hand. Clearing his throat, he continued. "God, he's such an idiot...he's pushing himself too hard. He's constantly training, only stopping when his body can't take it anymore or he needs to sleep or eat. I've heard him murmuring about how he wants to get stronger so he can protect you guys, but...how can he protect you if he's constantly tired? He can't keep locking his feelings away because that's only going to make it hurt more. I see him talk to Shiro sometimes, but even, he's...different. I just wish he would open up at least enough to let you all in so he isn't dealing with his feelings alone."

At some point, the two had begun walking through the plane, Blue following not too far away as Lance spoke. By this point, he had stopped trying to keep the tears from falling, finding no point in it.

"Shiro..shit, man, seeing him like that...He's blaming himself for what happened. He can't lie and say he isn't because I've heard him. I've heard him talking to Keith about it and he wouldn't even listen to _him_. He's convinced that my death is his fault and it's not, I'm the one who ran Blue into Black, I'm the one who put my own life in danger, not him. I risked my life to save him and he's wasting it by not taking care of himself, by pushing himself too hard, by-" He was cut off by a hand cupping his cheek and he looked at Allura, eyes meeting. She repeated the action he had done earlier, gently wiping his tears away with her thumb despite the fact that they were quickly replaced with new ones. A shaky breath left him and he was quickly pressing into her touch, eyes squeezing shut. "Tell him it's not his fault...I hate seeing him beat himself up over my fucking decision, I hate seeing him in so much pain, I hate seeing him push the people that have become our family away because he's _scared_ to be close to them-" His voice trailed off into a sob and he let the princess pull him into her arms, let her hold his face in her neck as he cried. He felt her fingers card through his hair as he held onto her and cried, his entire body trembling.

"Coran-" Lance didn't even try to stop the tears as he spoke, not moving from his friend's arms. "He needs to talk to you about how he's feeling. He can't keep hiding his pain, it's going to kill him, I hate that fake smile, I want to see him smile a real smile that isn't hiding his grief because I got myself killed without thinking about how it would affect anyone else, I just want him to be happy again, but he needs all of you for that to even be remotely possible." His entire body was shaking, his knees trembling beneath him. Before he knew it, he was dropping to his knees, Allura quickly going down with him and tightening her arms around him slightly. The Altean had never seen Lance like this before and it hurt her hear. Her resolve was hardened now, she needed to tell the others about this, tell them what he said, tell them-

"And _you_.." The princess paused and looked down at the paladin in her arms. Lance was slowly sitting up once more, tears still falling down his pained face, but his expression seemed to harden ever so slightly as he stared at the woman. "Allura...I know how it feels...how it feels to feel like you need to be strong for others. I know how it feels to feel like you can't show any weakness. I grew up in a large family and being the third oldest, I was always there for my siblings when the others weren't. I was always putting up a strong mask so my little brothers and sisters would be okay...and it wasn't healthy. What your doing, hiding behind a strong mask, trying to make it seem like you're unaffected.." The Blue Paladin lifted a hand to cup the Altean he has grown to view as a sister's cheek. "It's tearing you apart, Allura...you look so tired, you look...you don't look like yourself anymore. Talk to them. Talk to Coran. Talk to Shiro. Talk to Hunk. Talk to Pidge. Talk to Keith. Talk to them, don't keep trying to stay strong. Sometimes.." He gently ran a thumb across her cheek, his smile shaky. "..it's okay to be weak."

The two were silent once more before they just couldn't hold it in anymore. The two Blue Paladins sunk into each other's arms as they cried, not rising off the ground. They didn't move an inch as they cried, taking comfort in the other's presence.

_'Princess!' 'Allura!' 'Where are you?'_

Voices caught the Blue Paladins attentions and they sat there quietly for a moment. Lance slowly lifted his head, sniffing and raising a hand to wipe his eyes with his sleeves.

"Sounds like they're trying to find you. Should probably go back to them." He saw the fear and hesitance in the princess's eyes as she quickly grabbed onto her paladin once more, eyes wide.

"No, Lance, not yet, please, I only just got you back, I can't-"

"You can." He cupped her cheeks with both hands and leaned down to kiss her forehead softly, eyes slipping shut. "You're strong, princess."

When Lance's eyes opened again, they were back inside Blue's cockpit. Allura was hugging herself as she cried, tears streaming down her face as sobs shook her body. Lance could feel Blue lowering her head, heard the thump of her jaw falling open to let someone in. He heard someone enter, only seconds later seeing Shiro enter the cockpit. Grey orbs widened at the sight of Allura hunched over in her seat and the Black Paladin rushed to her side. He carefully helped her out of the pilot's seat, tensing slightly when the princess's arms went around him and held him as she cried. After a moment, he wrapped her arms around her and looked forward, right in Lance's direction. 

The Blue Paladin knew the leader couldn't see him, but he still offered a soft smile, head tilting slightly.

"Take care of them.."


End file.
